Enamorado de un Hada
by V. Enchanted
Summary: Hermione convertida en una hadita provoca en Harry un instinto de protección, deseo y amor inimaginable. Pero no todo es rosa, ella tendrá que defender su vida y la del resto de las hadas de un mago psicópata que las está cazando y coleccionando.HHr4ever
1. Hada

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic.**

**Dedicatoria: ****RAkAoMi**** te regalo este fic desde mi corazón, como agradecimiento de tantos momentos que has grabado en mi imaginación durante años con tus fics. **

**La idea original y creación de este fanfiction salió inspirada del oneshoot "Mi Pequeña Hada" de ****RAkAoMi****, léanlo, es altamente recomendable ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Abril 1975, Sherwood, Inglaterra.<strong>

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños, hoy tengo 50 años y al fin lo conseguí, te tengo hermosa mía… mía._

En las sombras se ocultaba un hombre de porte encorvado que dejaba escapar risillas enfermas y roncas. Sus ojos, oscuros como pozos de amargura, miraban desorbitados a la brillante y delicada figurita femenina que mantenía presa de sus alitas entre sus temblorosas manos viejas.

El hada plateada se agitaba sin control, intentando usar su magia y desembarazarse de ese horrible humano. Sus ojos zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas sin entender qué le sucedía.

-Sshh…- Susurró el mago despidiendo un aliento putrefacto. El hada se mareo de solo olerlo –No te lastimes tú sola. Conmigo serás muy feliz, me amarás… sí lo harás, lo harás…- Asintió fervientemente. El hada soltó un chillido, parecido al sonido de una cuerda de arpa tronándose –Sí, yo también estoy emocionado.

Se puso de pie, ayudándose de su bastón. El hada se columpió en su mano libre, chillando de protesta. El mago la miró extasiado –Te amo- Le susurró.

Fema, como se le conocería después a la primera hada capturada, miró aterrada como aquel mago ponzoñoso se abría su túnica mostrándole una esfera de cristal coronada por el ojo solidificado de un Unicornio. Fema entendió al fin a qué se debía que su magia no funcionara, ni que su voz saliera como debería. Y cuando fue introducida a aquella esfera, su vida dejó de tener sentido.

**29 de Mayo de 1998, Colegio Hogwarts.**

-Ve a dormir, mañana será otro día- Dijo Hermione intentando darle ánimos a su mejor amigo. Las cicatrices en su rostro se hicieron más vistosas y feas al marcarse su sonrisa brillante.

Harry contuvo con gemido de dolor. Se deshacía siempre que veía las terribles heridas que habían dejado marcada de por vida a Hermione.

-Lo siento- Susurró ella borrando la sonrisa de su rostro –No quise asustarte. Buenas noches- Se levantó y fue hasta las escaleras, pero antes de subir sintió un pecho cálido y unos brazos fuertes rodeándola –Harry- Suspiró oliendo el aroma de aquel que amaba tanto.

-Jamás me asustarías. No seas boba- Pidió besándole la coronilla. Los rizos castaños le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz –Yo soy el que debo pedirte perdón. Por mi culpa tú…

-No- Ella se giró, aún entre sus brazos para mirarle con reproche –Prometiste que no volverías a culparte por esto.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-Pues así, simplemente no haciéndolo- Replicó empujándolo suavemente –A todos nos quedaron cicatrices de la guerra, Harry- Puso un dedo sobre el rayo de su frente, mirándolo con cariño –Solo que algunas son más obvias que otras.

-Nunca quise que te pasara esto.

-Afortunadamente para mí, no soy una chica superficial- Sonrió –Eso ayuda. Si no sería muy desdichada con mi nueva apariencia. Lo importante es que estoy viva, y puedo seguir con la gente que quiero- Lo miró significativamente. Harry sintió un calor delicioso en su pecho. La apretó más contra él.

-Para mí sigues siendo bonita.

-Gracias- Se soltó de él y subió las escaleras.

Al entrar en su dormitorio de prefecta, inconscientemente volteó hacia el espejo de su tocador, que ahora permanecía escondido bajo una sábana rosa. Se mentalizó para no ir hacia él, pero algo más fuerte que ella la impulsó y terminó descubriendo el espejo.

Una joven delgaducha y pálida estaba ahí, con la cara atravesada por tres cortes que deformaban sus mejillas y sus labios. Esa joven comenzó a llorar profundamente, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Hermione intentaba ser fuerte, "No importa tu apariencia, sino lo que vales por dentro" Se repetía cada segundo como un mantra desesperado. Pero no podía convencerse. Nunca se consideró bonita, pero su nuevo rostro dejaba mucho qué desear.

Todo era culpa de Bellatrix Lestrange, que como última alternativa al verse vencida y desarmada, se le fue encima con su daga maldita y le rebanó el rostro hasta que pudo quitársela y lanzarle un hechizo paralizante.

Ahora, a días después de vencer a Voldemort, la autoestima de Hermione estaba por los suelos, y pese a que el mundo la consideraba una heroína, ella solo podía verse peor que un trol.

No dejaba de pensar que ahora menos lograría que Harry se fijara en ella.

Harry entró a la habitación de los chicos y miró disgustado que todos seguían despiertos.

-Qué cara- Dijo Neville echándose en su cama -¿Estás molesto, Harry?

-No, solo cansado- Respondió meditabundo notando que Ron seguía evadiéndole la mirada.

-Todos estamos molidos- Siguió Dean lanzando un bostezo –Recoger escombros y reparar muros es una lata. Espero que McGonagall ya regrese para que podamos regresar a clases.

Seamus soltó una carcajada –Jamás creí que te escucharía decir algo así.

-No es el único- Aseguró Neville –Yo también quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-¡Eso es imposible!- Gritó Ron. Todos le miraron sorprendidos -¿Qué te crees Neville? Tus comentarios son puras idioteces, se nota que no perdiste a nadie.

Neville lo miró apenado –Disculpa, Ron. No quise decir nada grosero contra todos los que cayeron en la batalla. Pero me parece normal que la vida siga, y que si nosotros sobrevivimos entonces aprovechemos todo para ser felices.

-Ser felices…- Murmuró el pelirrojo como si fuera una maldición –Díselo a mi hermano George.

-Se lo he dicho- Replicó Neville sin dejarse amedrentar –Le di mi pésame y le deseé de todo corazón que fuera feliz algún día.

Ron lo miró desesperado, su enojo aún no había pasado y necesitaba liberarlo, pero Neville no parecía dispuesto a recibirlo. Sin pensarlo miró a Harry y se desquitó con él

-¡Hasta Neville tiene más tacto que tú, idiota! Y eso que no era mi cuñado, ni tampoco el niño al que tanto cuidó mi familia- Acusó.

Harry sintió que le hervía la sangre -¡Yo también siento lo de Fred!

-¡Mentira, sino no hubieras dejado a mi hermana cuando más te necesitaba!

-¿Entonces qué preferías? ¿Qué siguiera con un engaño sin importarme lo que ella sintiera?

-¡No te preocupas por nadie que no seas tú mismo! No sé cómo la gente puede seguir hablándote. Solo viniste a arruinarnos la vida, a Fred, a George, a mi hermana, ¡hasta a Hermione!

Harry no lo pensó y se lanzó contra él y le estampó un puñetazo en la cara -¡No hables de ella! Ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de hablarle o consolarla, solo la ignoras.

-¡Porque prefirió dejar de hablarme a mí que a ti, y si es su decisión pues allá ella!

-Siempre haces eso, la pones a elegir entre ambos- Le miró fastidiado, quería terminar con toda esa pelea, pero sobre todo quería transmitirle un poco del dolor con el que vivía Hermione diario, así que no dudó nada –Deberías dejar de hacerlo. De cualquier forma sabes que siempre me elegirá por encima de ti. Siempre.

El dolor y la sorpresa en los ojos azules de Ron fueron tan claros como el agua. Los grititos asombrados del resto de los chicos solo provocaron que la situación se viera más hiriente.

Harry se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que había dicho. No le gustó haber lastimado de esa forma a su mejor amigo. Pero tampoco dijo nada que lo disculpara y salió del cuarto sin ver atrás.

-¿En serio no importa que me quede aquí?

-Claro que no. Solo espero que no pases frío- Le dio una cobija y una almohada –O que te tuerzas el cuello en el sillón.

Harry hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y se acostó en el sillón que estaba frente a la cama de Hermione –Gracias.

-De nada. Pero debes saber que no fue bueno lo que hiciste. De hecho estuvo muy mal y debes disculparte.

-Ron me provocó…

-Da igual. Deben hacer las paces de una buena vez. Son mejores amigos, siempre lo han sido.

-Últimamente no se ha comportado como mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno, es un cabezota, ya lo conoces.

Harry la miró indeciso -¿Siempre me elegirás a mí?

Ella sonrió –¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Solo quiero saber…

-Tú eres y siempre serás mi única elección- Respondió. Harry la miró sonrojado –Ahora a dormir. Mañana empezaremos con la zona norte del castillo, no está tan mal, pero se necesitarán varios días para terminarla, así que será mejor descansar.

-¿Crees que Hogwarts pueda volver a abrir como una escuela?

-¡Por supuesto! No dudo en que la directora McGonagall logrará terminar de hacer todos los trámites necesarios y organizar el pésame para los alumnos caídos. Muy pronto te estaré atosigando para que estudies.

Harry sonrió –Eso espero. Te quiero, buenas noches.

Hermione contuvo un suspiro, su corazón se aceleró –Yo… yo más, Harry. Buenas noches- Se acostó y acaricio a Crookshanks que maulló feliz.

Pasaron algunas horas, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos y no escucharon el marco de la ventana crujir, ni tampoco vieron las pequeñas luces multicolores desfilar hasta flotar sobre Hermione. Crookshanks brincó hacia ellas, enojado, pero las lucecitas batieron sus alitas y durmieron al gato. Luego dejaron caer una estela de polvo.

La bruja estornudó, y las luces salieron disparadas de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Al día siguiente Harry, efectivamente, tenía un dolor en el cuello. Se desperezó y salió con mala cara del durísimo sillón –Ni Ron provocará que vuelva a dormir en esa cosa- Masculló bajito para no despertar a su amiga. De pronto se le ocurrió hacerle una broma, y caminó de puntitas hasta Hermione, decidido a echarse sobre ella para despertarla. Pero Harry no la vio, la cama iluminada por el Sol solo tenía un pequeño bultito en medio bajo el edredón, y parecía respirar por la manera en que subía y bajaba.

-¿Hermione?- Llamó hacia la puerta del baño. Luego le echó una mirada a Crookshanks, se acercó y lo agitó –Vamos gato, hay un ratón en la cama de tu ama.

El peludo gato pareció reaccionar y se aventó, garras fuera, contra el bultito de la cama, embrollando el edredón y cayendo del otro lado de la cama. El gritito femenino detuvo la cacería. Crookshanks enrolló la cola y se alejó rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Murmuró Harry arrodillándose junto a Crookshanks.

Ambos miraron como una pequeñita Hermione se asomaba por la orilla del edredón, su cabello estaba perfectamente delineado en rizos mieles que llegaban hasta su cadera, traía un vestido rojo hecho con lo que parecían ser pétalos de rosa, iba descalza, y su mirada parecía poseer un fuego cálido y brillante.

Harry se fue de espaldas, impresionado del cambio de su amiga, que sobre todo ya no tenía las cicatrices en su diminuto y precioso rostro -¿Qué… qué…?

-¡Harry, estás gigante!- Gritó la aguda y dulce voz de Hermione, mirando hacia arriba -¡Crookshanks, tú también!... eso es muy coincidente, más bien parece que yo me he encogido- Se miró a sí misma -¿Y este vestido?- Dio un brinco y miró detrás de ella asustada -¡He sentido algo en mi espalda!

Harry reaccionó, preocupado de que algo pudiera amenazar a su amiga ahora que era tan pequeña, incluso una araña podría ser peligrosa. Tomó el edredón y lo levantó rápidamente.

-¡Por Merlín!- Exclamaron ambos, y Crookshanks dejó escapar un maullido muy largo.

En la espalda de Hermione había un par de alas como de libélula, doradas y casi transparentes.

-Bueno, concluyendo: Me he vuelto un hada- Gimió nerviosa.

-¿Cómo pasó?- Se acercó a ella y estiró una mano. Hermione se subió con dificultad, apoyándose del pulgar. Harry la alzó y la dejó frente a sus ojos. Inevitablemente sonrió –Pero si estás hermosa, y tan pequeñita. Te ves adorable.

Hermione se sonrojó tanto que combinó perfecto con su vestido -¡Harry no digas eso! Me siento ridícula con este vestidito y las alas.

-No te ves ridícula. En serio- Acercó su índice libre y le acarició el cabello. Se sentía fascinado por alguna razón. Pero despertó de su ensoñación -¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

-No tengo idea, pero espero que solo sea una broma y pueda regresar a la normalidad lo más pronto posible. De este tamaño no creo ni poder sostener mi varita.

Harry asintió –Mides como 10 centímetros.

-Eso no es nada bueno- Se sentó en la palma de Harry, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y volvió a sonrojarse. Estaba admirada de poder ver a esa escala los increíbles ojos verdes de su amigo, era un como un sueño.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Es que así como veo tus ojos me parecen más bonitos aún si es posible.

Él sonrió –Los ojos de mi madre- Se encogió de hombros –Creo que sé qué haremos. Como parece a todas luces que eres un hada, iremos con un experto en el tema de cualquier ser mágico.

-Hagrid. Bien pensado, él sabrá qué hacer. Me sentiría más tranquila si la profesora McGonagall estuviera aquí.

-Tranquila. Eh… ¿Crees poder volar?

Hermione palideció -¿Volar, yo? Claro que no, si a penas soporto estar encima de una escoba, no tengo idea de cómo usar mis alas.

-Bien, no te preocupes, yo te llevaré.

-Gracias, Harry- Le sonrió dulcemente.

Harry se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Crookshanks se le atravesó y comenzó a maullar sin parar -¿Qué le pasa a tu gato? Quizá quiere comerte, estas a tamaño ideal para un delicioso bocado.

Hermione le miró molesta –Mi Crookshanks nunca me haría daño- Replicó –Bájame, por favor.

Reticente obedeció, pero a penas separó los dedos para que Hermione quedara protegida parada en medio de su mano. Ella se apoyó y alzó su brazo hacia su gigantesca mascota. El gato se acercó y lamio suavemente su mano.

-Oh Crookshanks, no estoy enojada, sé que no quisiste atacarme a propósito.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiere decir eso?

-Se le nota afectado, es obvio.

Harry sonrió –Si tú lo dices. Ahora vámonos.

Mientras Harry se movía, cuidando en todo momento a su amiga, caminando por el castillo, Hermione no dejaba de replicar su mala suerte.

-Precisamente ahora que la profesora McGonagall me encargó que organizara a los estudiantes para la reparación del castillo, me vuelvo un hada. ¿Cuántas posibilidades existen? Ni siquiera conozco un hechizo para transformar a alguien en hada. Todo es muy sospechoso.

-Estoy seguro que Hagrid nos ayudará, mantén la calma- Respondió intentando ignorar las pequeñitas, largas y suaves piernas que desnudas se restregaban contra sus manos. "_No está bien ser adolescente y traer a tu mejor amiga semidesnuda en la palma de tu mano. Ni siquiera sé si trae algo debajo de ese vestidito que se ve tan frágil"_

-Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estás?- Sonrió el semigigante mientras apilaba la leña que acababa de cortar -¿Qué traes ahí escondido?

-No lo vas a creer- Alzó los brazos y descubrió a Hermione.

-Hola Hagrid.

-¡Por Morgana! Un hada del bosque… ¡Un hada de fuego!, ¿Cómo la atrapaste, está herida? No es bueno tenerlas prisioneras, Harry. Eso es tan vil como atacar a un unicornio.

-No la he atrapado. Y tampoco está herida. Hagrid fíjate bien, ella es Hermione.

-No puede ser. Ningún humano puede volverse así como así un hada. Ella no es Hermione, quizá adoptó su apariencia, pero es imposible.

Harry miró desconfiado a la mujercita en sus manos. Hermione lo miró airada -¡Harry James Potter, honestamente!- Gruñó dando una patadita en su mano.

Harry rió –Es definitivamente Hermione.

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

-Es lo que queremos saber- Dijo Hermione sin notar que sus alas se agitaron un par de veces –No sé qué me ha pasado. Ayúdame Hagrid, por favor.

-Me temo que no sé qué sucede. Sé muy poco sobre hadas, prácticamente lo mismo que viene en cualquier libro. Sabes que son muy reservadas sobre ellas mismas y no confían en ningún humano.

Hermione bajó la mirada –La verdad es que nunca he investigado sobre hadas- Confesó apenada de no saber sobre algo. Harry le acarició las alas con suavidad. Hermione casi ronroneó, y Harry sintió una excitación incomparable con alguna otra.

-Oh eso le encanta a las hadas. Sus alas son muy sensibles- Apuntó Hagrid sonriente –Bueno creo que todo esto se podría deber por culpa de un hada verdadera. No se me ocurre otra cosa.

-¿Cómo podría comprobarlo?

-Puedes buscarlas. Debe haber alguna por aquí cerca si es cierta mi teoría. Dicen que un hada siempre encuentra a otra.

-Pues no me siento muy hada. Quizá mi apariencia haya cambiado, pero yo me sigo sintiendo Hermione la bruja.

Hagrid asintió –Pero debes confiar en ti misma. Sino no tendrías ese aspecto. Además no eres cualquier hada, sino una de fuego.

-¿Hay varios tipos?- Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Claro. Hay de viento, agua, tierra y fuego.

-Eso explicaría por qué los ojos de Hermione parecen tener llamas y transmiten tanto calor.

-Así es.

-¿Mis ojos qué?- Inquirió ella tallándose los ojos.

Hagrid rió, pero luego pareció recordar algo porque su mirada se volvió asustadiza y tomó a Harry del hombro -¡Cómo pude ser tan distraído! Rápido Harry, métete a la cabaña, cubre a Hermione, que nadie le vea.

Harry obedeció e incluso pegó a su amiga contra su pecho. Hermione se sintió derretir al estar envuelta en el aroma del hombre que amaba.

Hagrid entró nerviosamente –Fang ándate a revisar todo el lugar, no quiero nadie cerca- Ordenó y su fiel perro salió olfateando por todos lados. Cerró la puerta con llave y tiró de las cortinas hasta estar a oscuras.

Entonces Hermione brilló con un halo escarlata que soltaba chispazos dorados. Harry la miró maravillado -¿Cómo haces eso?

Hermione se miró –No tengo idea.

-Es normal- Interrumpió Hagrid –Las hadas de fuego refulgen siempre que hay oscuridad.

-¿Qué sucede, Hagrid?- Preguntó el moreno poniendo en la mesa a Hermione. Ella caminó hasta sentarse encima del salero -¿Por qué te has puesto tan nervioso?

-Estoy muy poco familiarizado con las hadas, y por culpa de mi descuido pude poner en riesgo a nuestra Hermione- La miró apenado –Kurik, un centauro, me dijo hace casi un año que una gran congregación de hadas se asentó en el Bosque Prohibido. Estaban huyendo de un mago que les ha venido dando caza desde hace 22 o 23 años. Esperaban que aquí no las encontrara.

-¿Cazan a las hadas?- Gruñó Hermione ofendida. El fulgor rojo a su alrededor brilló un poco más –Esa es una violación total a su libertad. De haberlo sabido no solo estaría defendiendo los derechos de los elfos domésticos, sino también de ellas.

-Lo sé. Pero así como se ignora el problema de los elfos, también ignoran a las hadas- Masculló Hagrid poniendo el té a calentar –La gente puede ser muy tonta, de verdad.

Harry asintió –Entonces hay un loco cazándolas- Miró con aprensión a su amiga –Tenemos que regresarte a la normalidad lo más pronto posible.

-Sí. Y en cuanto vuelva a poder utilizar mi varita me pondré en contacto con las hadas y pelearé junto con ellas por sus derechos y…

-Eso no podrá ser- Negó Hagrid entristecido –Las hadas nunca dejan que ningún humano se les acerque. Sobre todo por lo ocurrido con este mago loco.

-Pero sería benéfico para ellas…- Murmuró Hermione.

-Lo sé. Pero ellas no lo saben.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, emberrinchada. Harry la miró precavido.

-No estarás pensando en…

-Sí- Lo interrumpió, el fuego en su mirada se volvió tórrido y peligroso –Aprovechando mi nueva apariencia haré lo posible por ponerme de acuerdo con las hadas y las convenceré de que sean mis representadas en un juicio mágico por sus derechos.

Harry negó –Olvídalo, ¿Qué tal que ese maniático te quiere atrapar a ti también?

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar- Aseguró –Alguien tiene que pelear por esas criaturas indefensas que…

-No- Cortó Harry tomándola de nuevo entre sus manos –"Ene", "O"

Hagrid apoyó a Harry –Ese tipo tiene una especial fascinación por las hadas de fuego. No es recomendable que andes por ahí buscando al resto de las hadas.

Hermione le dio un empujón a los dedos de Harry -¡Yo me sé defender sola!

-No lo creo- Siguió Hagrid –Por lo que veo ni siquiera sabes volar, y es la principal manera de escape de las hadas. Tampoco tienes idea de tus poderes. Sé que las hadas de fuego son las más poderosas, pero no sé cómo usen su magia.

Enfurecida la nueva hada se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda. No podía aguantar su enojo. Harry soltó un gemido y la dejó caer contra la mesa. En su mano había una quemadura muy grave.

Hermione lo miró aterrada -¡Oh, Harry! Lo siento, yo… no sé qué…- Las lágrimas llegaron a ella. Se sentía fatal de haber herido a su amor.

Hagrid ya tenía un paño húmedo en la mano y lo presionó en la herida.

-¡Au!- Harry miró con desagrado el paño. Pero luego miró preocupado a Hermione -¿Te has pegado cuando te deje caer? Perdón.

-Qué importa eso. Tu mano Harry…- Señaló dolida y abrazó su pulgar. Harry la miró enternecido.

-Eres tan pequeñita- Murmuró acariciándole las alas de nuevo, con esperanzas de hacerla sentir mejor. Hermione ronroneó sin poderlo evitar, agitó sus alas varias veces y dejó caer un polvo que a Harry le recordó a la brillantina roja en su mano.

La herida desapareció, y eso sí alegro a Hermione -¡Ya no está! Qué bien, me da tanto gusto- Sonrió casi bailando sobre la palma.

Harry la observó curioso –Nunca bailas cuando estás feliz.

-Es que me dio mucho gusto.

-Creo que es algo más que eso- Apuntó Hagrid –Las hadas se la pasan expresando sus emociones a través el baile y del movimiento de sus alas. Al parecer tu cambio realmente ha afectado hasta tus reacciones.

-Entonces podría ser capaz de encontrar al resto de las hadas por mí misma.

-Ya deja eso. Te he dicho que lo mejor será que te olvides del tema- Le murmuró Harry clavándole sus enormes ojos verdes.

Hermione respiró intentando no descontrolarse de nuevo –No me lo puedes prohibir. Las ayudaré.

-Calma, pequeña Hermione- Pidió Hagrid intentando aligerar los ánimos –Comúnmente eres muy racional, y a pesar de tu carácter fuerte sabes mantenerte. Pero ahora que eres un hada tus emociones pueden rebasarte, como hace un momento que te enojaste tanto. Lo mejor será que permanezcas cerca de Harry. Sé que él te protegerá. Puedes investigar por tu cuenta en la biblioteca, te prometo que yo investigaré en el Bosque Prohibido. Si sé de algo te lo comunicaré inmediatamente.

-¿Y si no consigues nada, Hagrid?

-Entonces pesaremos en una nueva solución. Pero todos juntos ¿bien?

Hermione pareció sopesárselo un poco, pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Harry decidió aceptar.

Estaban regresando al castillo cuando empezó a llover. Harry abrió su túnica y metió a Hermione en su bolsillo interno –Aguanta un poco ahí pequeña Hermione.

Ella le sonrió y se acobijó aún más en su bolsillo, sorpresivamente le dio sueño.

Harry llegó hasta su habitación, estaba vacía y lo consideró normal. Todos estaban ayudando al reparamiento de Hogwarts.

Sacó a su hada del bolsillo y la dejó sobre su almohada. Ahí hecha un ovillo se veía incluso más desprotegida y hermosa que nunca. Acercó un dedo a sus alas y las acarició, consiguiendo la reacción que tanto deseaba. Hermione comenzó a gemir suavemente mientras se estiraba contra su cojín.

Harry se acostó lentamente y apoyó su rostro junto a ella y durante un rato más siguió acariciando las alas doradas, hasta que Hermione soltó un gemido más ronco y largo, y todo su cuerpo pareció liberar una gran cantidad de "brillantina" escarlata.

Por más inocente que pareciera, Harry supo muy bien lo que acababa de provocar en Hermione, y eso de alguna deliciosa manera lo llevó a él también a la gloria.

Contuvo un gemido por miedo a despertarla, y que lo mirara como un depravado.

Pero él no se sentía así, más bien estaba deseoso y lleno de un sentimiento muy fuerte y cálido. La amaba mucho.

Hermione respiraba agitada y excitada, había estado despierta desde hacía rato, pero no quiso hacerlo notar, porque estaba disfrutando como jamás de las atenciones de su mejor amigo. Quiso abrazarlo y besarlo, y muchas cosas más subiditas de tono que no le parecían nada propias de un par de amigos ni tampoco de llevarlas a cabo en un colegio.

-Hermione…- Escuchó el susurro de Harry y de nuevo tembló al sentir su aliento cálido envolviéndola –Mí pequeña Hermione.

Y sintió la mano de su amigo posarse delicadamente sobre ella, como un abrazo. De nuevo quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Un poquito aburrido? Algo hot el final? Para nada!, este fic estará lleno de momentos muy candentes entre nuestra pareja favorita, y ya sé qué están pensando "¿Cómo puede ocurrir algo así cuando Hermione solo mide 10cm?" Ahhh pues espero sorprenderlos y mostrarles que el amor que se transmite en esos momentos íntimos va más allá de cualquier medida.<strong>

**Estoy intentando respetar todo lo que puedo la línea temporal canon de los libros. No me pienso borrar nada ni inventarme algo, solo por supuesto he omitido el horripilante epílogo y he comenzado la historia unos 20 días después de que derrotan a Voldemort. El capítulo ha sido más que nada introductorio, o eso es lo que intenté. Oh y ya se sabrá más acerca del personaje con el que inició el fic, hablo de ese hombre horrible y cruel.**

**Escribo esto como un reto personal, porque quiero algo original y completamente mío, aunque como ya expresé en las primeras notas está inspirado en el oneshoot de ****RAkAoMi**** (beso!), pero el argumento no tiene nada que ver.**

**De una vez hago la ADVERTENCIA de que el fic será muy erótico y algo fuertecillo, mismo por lo que está en la categoría "M", así que cada quien sabe si quiere seguir leyendo o no. Claro, yo quiero que sigan leyendo!, y de ser posible me dejen sus comentarios y dudas.**

**No se tomen a mal la actitud de Ron, no odio al personaje ni pienso hacerlo quedar como una horripilante persona. Solo sigo su forma de ser y pienso que debe estar muy enojado y triste por la muerte de su hermano, y eso afecta mucho su comportamiento.**

**En este capítulo no he sacado a Ginny, pero también tendrá su momento y se aclararán las cosas de cómo sigue sin Harry.**

**Y bueno, es todo por ahora, no sé cuándo actualizaré, pero será regular, ya tengo toda la historia planeada y eso ayuda mucho a no perder el hilo. Ahora solo espero motivaciones ;)**

**Saludos, **

**V. Enchanted**


	2. Descubrimientos

**¡Bienvenidos al 2° capítulo! Esto está algo largo, así que acomódense, nos vemos en las notas finales!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II – Descubrimientos.<strong>

Harry estaba profundamente dormido hasta sintió un jalón del cabello y brincó enojado –Vale Dean, deja de joder- Gruñó sentándose y agitando los brazos.

A penas pudo distinguir la habitación oscura y vacía. Tomó sus lentes y checó la hora. Estaba a punto de a servir la cena –Aun hay tiempo- Murmuró para sí mismo y se levantó.

Fue al baño se enjuagó la cara y entonces notó una mancha en su pantalón, en la entrepierna. Sonrojado comenzó a recordar todo y salió corriendo hacia su cama -¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí- Dijo molesta una vocecita. Harry miró a la pequeña hada en el suelo, iluminando de rojo a su alrededor, de inmediato se agachó, la recogió y depositó en el colchón.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-¡Me has tirado al despertarte de esa forma tan brusca!- Se quejó azotando un piecito –Esto de ser pequeña es un asco. Ni te has fijado y casi me matas.

-No digas eso por favor- La miró apenado –No volverá a pasar. Creí que era Dean, siempre nos molestamos al dormir.

Hermione soltó un suspiro resignado –Ya no importa. Necesito que me lleves a la biblioteca.

-¿A esta hora, para qué?

-Es obvio. Quiero investigar todo lo que pueda sobre las hadas. Además es una suerte que la señora Pince haya ido a Italia a ver a su familia, así podré entrar a la sección prohibida sin ningún problema.

-Te llevaré, pero luego de cenar.

-No puedo ir a cenar. Si alguien me ve y se da cuenta de que soy un hada puede que lo comente, y más rápido de lo que creemos podría ser noticia- Comenzó a dar vueltas, pensativa, sobre la cama –Desde que derrotaste a Voldemort, el Profeta se la ha pasado inventando historias tuyas, y hasta de Ron y yo. Si llegan a publicar que me he vuelto un hada estaré en peligro. Por ahora necesito estar desapercibida.

Harry se sintió muy torpe por no haber pensado en eso –Tienes razón. Entonces le pediré a los elfos que nos lleven comida a la biblioteca… ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¡En una sola oración has cometido dos faltas horribles, Harry!, los elfos no son nuestros esclavos, no tienen porque traernos comida, y jamás permitiré que la lleven a la biblioteca donde los libros pueden resultar salpicados o sucios.

Él suspiró disconforme -¿Entonces qué sugieres?

-Ir a la cocinas, cenar ahí. Luego ya iremos a la biblioteca.

-Bien. Solo iré a cambiarme el pantalón… eh por algo más cómodo.

Cuando Harry se encerró en el baño, Hermione tuvo tiempo al fin de sonrojarse todo lo que quiso y respirar profundamente -No pierdas la perspectiva, Hermione- Se dijo cerrando los ojos –Harry es tu mejor amigo…

No mucho después Harry salió cambiado y sonriente, tomó a Hermione y la dejó en su bolsillo exterior de la chaqueta -¿Qué le diré a los demás cuando me pregunten por ti?

-Que tengo pendientes y estoy ocupada. Eso siempre funciona.

-¿Has usado ese pretexto conmigo antes?

-Sí, y siempre funciona- Su dulce sonrisa provocó malestar en Harry, ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de que Hermione a veces le hacía mentiritas piadosas?

-Por lo menos Ron y Ginny no nos hablan, sino todo sería más complicado.

Llegaron a las cocinas y los elfos atosigaron a Harry con cientos de menús y platillos distintos a elegir. Hermione los miró indignada –Lo más sencillo estará bien.

Al fin los elfos repararon en la presencia de la castaña, y todos brincaron hacia atrás aterrados.

-¡Un hada!- Gimieron arrinconándose -¡Un hada de fuego!

-Vale, ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Harry –No les hará nada.

Hermione se sintió herida -¿Qué le han hecho a su especie para que se porten así?

Un elfo valiente asomó su nariz entre el tumulto y murmuró –No nos dejan acercarnos a ustedes.

-¿Por qué?

Los elfos se apretujaron más –Son nuestro alimento favorito.

Tres segundos después Harry estaba fuera de las cocinas apretando a su hada contra el pecho -¡¿Cómo que se las comen?

-No tenía idea- Murmuró Hermione incómoda –Necesito saber todo sobre las hadas. No puedo seguir arriesgándome así.

-No importa lo que pase- La miró y acercó sus labios hasta posarlos sobre su cabello, oliéndolo –No dejaré que te hagan daño, nada ni nadie.

Hermione suspiró, el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo aceleró el corazón de Harry –Aun… aun debemos comer. Tengo hambre- Señaló sonrojada

Él asintió –Iremos al Gran Comedor, escóndete bien, tomaré comida y saldré.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Ron lo miró intentando aparentar indiferencia. Harry se encogió de hombros y solo tomó una servilleta comenzando a echar pollo y papas –No ayudaste para nada este día en la reparación…

-Estaba ocupado.

-El héroe ocupado, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?- Masculló con la comida en la boca. A su lado, Ginny le lanzó una mirada ácida.

-¿Estuviste con Hermione?

Harry giró la miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le hablaba desde que habían terminado su relación oficialmente –Hola Ginny- Respondió.

La pelirroja giró los ojos, desesperada –Has estado con ella, obviamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ella tampoco vino a ayudar hoy- Respondió Ron, mostrando su verdadero interés en la conversación –Es muy extraño, nos estaba dirigiendo, enseñando todos esos nuevos hechizos para reparar y renovar. No nos dejaría así como así, yo necesitaba que me explicara mejor y…

Harry cortó el monólogo –No la he visto.

El pecho de Ron se desinfló –Oh… bien.

Ginny soltó un bufido –Es mentira.

-De acuerdo, sí la vi- Aceptó notando la emoción de Ron –Y solo me dijo que tenía pendientes y que estaba ocupada y se siguió de largo.

Ron suspiró -Debo hablar con ella.

El moreno lo miró soportando el trago amargo -¿Para los hechizos?

-No- Le devolvió la mirada, cargada de sentimiento –Debo decirle algo.

Ginny los miró los siguientes dos minutos que ninguno parpadeó ni dijo nada. Harta, se levantó -¡Hermione esto, Hermione aquello! Son unos… unos… tontos- Casi sollozó. Miró a Harry –Cuando te atrevas a decir la verdad y nos digas dónde está Hermione dile que tengo algo suyo que creo que le hará mucha falta- Y salió corriendo.

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta -¿Qué le picó?- Gruñó Ron.

Harry tomó la servilleta, se levantó –Yo también me voy.

-Oye… si ves a Hermione…

-Le diré.

-Y…- Harry se giró, desesperado.

-¿Qué?

-Este fin de semana hay reunión en la madriguera…, es la primera desde que Fred…, bueno, ya conoces a mamá, y si quieres ir, pues ve.

Harry sonrió suavemente -¿No te molestará que vaya?

-Ah, ya sabes, quiero que todos mis hermanos estén ahí. No faltes- Murmuró sonrojado y apuró su jugo de calabaza.

Harry llegó hasta un pasillo solitario y sacó a su hada del bolsillo. Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire -¿Te estabas ahogando?

-No, solo ha sido un reflejo- Sonrió incómoda –Creo que sé a qué se refería Ginny.

-¿Qué?

-Mi varita.

-Rayos, ¿Cómo la hemos olvidado? Por lo menos sabemos que está en buenas manos.

-Sí, pero ahora es más sospechosa mi "desaparición"- Sus alas se agitaron liberando ráfagas cálidas –Parece que Ron y tú ya están haciendo las paces.

Se encogió de hombros –Así es Ron. Siempre seremos los mejores amigos, aunque a veces seamos un poco imbéciles con el otro.

Hermione sonrió complacida –Ya era hora, ¿Qué crees que necesite hablar conmigo?

A Harry se le detuvo el corazón. Sabía perfectamente bien de qué quería hablarle Ron, pero no podía decírselo. Su silencio se debía a toda una gama de emociones, desde fidelidad a su mejor amigo, hasta celos reprimidos y dañinos. Secretamente esperaba que su pelea con Ron se extendiera un poco más, así tendría a Hermione solo para él más tiempo, pero era momento de afrontar lo que venía. Ron se le iba a declarar, Hermione aceptaría, y entonces todo se iría al carajo.

-Creo que debes preguntárselo directamente a él.

Hermione lo miró profundamente –Bien.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Harry, Hermione no pudo pasar bocado, sentía la garganta seca y el apetito deshecho al ver el pollo y las papas, por lo que decidió saltarse la cena, y fueron a la biblioteca.

Hermione se sentía inmensamente feliz de que precisamente su santuario no haya sido afectado por la batalla. Solo había algunos libros en el suelo, con las hojas dobladas y polvorientas. Así comenzaron por la sección de "Seres y animales fantásticos" y cogieron todos los libros que les parecieron adecuados, y comenzaron a investigar.

-Mira Harry, este libro tiene una sección dedicada completamente a las hadas, es como una guía.

-Perfecto, eso es lo que necesitamos- Tomó el libro y barajeó las hojas hasta que una imagen le llamó la atención. Era un hada de brillante luz carmín, volando sobre un bosque otoñal con el Sol bañando su rostro –Es como tú, bueno, no tan bonita, pero parece un hada de fuego.

Hermione lo miró sonrojada, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago y su vientre –Harry, estoy marcada, no soy ni cercanamente bonita.

Él la miró sorprendido –Tú siempre eres bonita.

-¿Qué dice sobre las hadas de fuego?- Preguntó intentando quitarse esos enormes ojos verdes de encima. Harry volteó hacia el párrafo. Hermione se sentó y comenzó a escuchar con mucha atención.

-_Las hadas de fuego son las más poderosas que existen. Su capacidad para la creación y la destrucción es tan maravillosa y volátil como su mismo elemento. Proyectan energía y luz todo el tiempo, y en verano son especialmente más fuertes y felices. Su trabajo consiste en orientar los rayos durante las tormentas y mantener el fuego vivo y amarillo. _

_Se bañan con el Sol, se alimentan del fuego, bailan al atardecer y poseen una tendencia casi adictiva a las joyas de oro puro. _

_Su población es la menor entre todas las clases de hadas, ya que solo nacen cuando existe un amor sincero entre dos magos muy poderosos y se dan su primer beso. Asimismo se les considera las guardianas o protectoras de toda su raza debido a su carácter implacable, justo y a veces vengativo, pero siempre actuando en pro del bien común._

_En algunas ocasiones se ganan el nombre de Cupido ya que al batir sus alas despiden cargas de "amor brillante" (nombre de sus esporas escarlatas) que afectan sobre los sentimientos amorosos y pasionales de los humanos._

_El deseo de crear una poción amorosa infalible ha provocado su caza, pero es el valor incalculable de sus alas la verdadera razón de su peligro perpetuo. Se dice que quien roce sus alas obtendrá una esclava amorosa para siempre, __**pero**__ quien corte sus alas obtendrá una… _

-¿Una…?- Apuró Hermione sintiendo su pecho brincar con cada latido. Harry le dirigió una mirada precavida, luego cerró el libro.

-No tiene importancia.

-¿Pero qué decía?- Gruñó desesperada –Esto habla de mí, Harry, necesito saberlo todo.

Él soltó un suspiro –Ya descubrimos suficiente por hoy- El hada batió sus alas furiosa, sin darse cuenta elevándose varios centímetros sobre la mesa. Harry la miró impresionado -¡Vuelas!

-¡Dime qué decía al final!

-¡Una esclava sexual!- Chistó Harry aventando el libro. Hermione cayó sobre la mesa, impactada, sus alas se quedaron estáticas.

-Eso es horrible… ¿Cómo alguien…?- El horror se dibujó en su rostro, se encogió en sí misma.

Harry la miró preocupado, la tomó entre sus manos para acunarla suavemente –Tranquila, jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño, te lo prometí, debes confiar en mí- Intentó sonreírle acariciándole sus alas. En ese momento ambos se miraron.

-Has tocado mis alas desde el comienzo- Murmuró ella bajando el rostro sonrojado.

-No me aprovecharé de lo que puedas sentir.

-Lo sé- Asintió distraídamente –Es solo que no entiendo por qué me he convertido en un hada, tengo tantas dudas, cuánto tiempo estaré así, si habrá hechizo que me devuelva a mi verdadera forma. Me siento confundida.

-¿Hermione?- La voz de Ron los tomó por sorpresa. Hermione se lanzó hacia las piernas de Harry, apoyándose en su ingle y metiéndose bajo la túnica abierta.

Harry gimió sorprendido y miró a su mejor amigo llegar hasta él -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te pregunto. Estoy buscando a Hermione.

-Estoy leyendo un poco.

Ron tomó el libro sobre la mesa y le echó una ojeada -¿Pequeños Animales Fantásticos de la F a la J?

-Eh sí. Es para una investigación que… Hagrid me pidió- Asintió lentamente, convenciéndose.

-Como sea…- Ron parecía no interesarle –Aquí debería estar Hermione.

-Pues no está.

-Quizá venga en un rato- Jaló una silla y se sentó frente a Harry –Volvería a la sala común, pero mi hermana está insoportable, no sé qué le ocurre- Lo miró dudoso -¿La has vuelto a rechazar?

-¿Qué?, no, no hemos vuelto a hablar de eso. Fui muy claro.

-Bien. Porque si es así preferiría que me lo dijeras.

-Pues no es así.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Ron bostezó y se apoyó en la mesa. La luz de la Luna iluminaba lo suficiente la biblioteca, sin necesidad de encender los candiles, pero mantenía todo en un ambiente frío -¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la casa de campaña?- Harry lo miró interesado, curioso del tema de conversación. Asintió suavemente -Estábamos congelándonos- Murmuró Ron –Y entonces Hermione invocó un fuego. Ella siempre ha tenido facilidad con eso, puede crear fuegos de colores y movibles. Es maravillosa- Sonrió estúpidamente –Parece como si hubieran pasado años…

–Te has puesto sentimental- Burló incómodo.

Ron bufó –Claro que no. Además seguro tú también piensas en esos días.

A Harry le vino una cascada de imágenes sobre todos esos momentos. Se sintió avergonzado al notar que Hermione salía en todas esas escenas. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? De no haber sido por aquella conversación en la Madriguera con George, quizá seguiría engañado, seguiría con Ginny.

De pronto una brillante luz apareció en el centro de la mesa. Harry pensó que era Hermione, pero solo se trataba de un fuego invocado por Ron, bailó unos segundos y se convirtió en una pequeña flama.

Harry sonrió –Solo Hermione los mantiene grandes y cálidos.

-Ni lo digas.

-Mejor regresemos a la sala común.

-Olvídalo, si Ginny está así conmigo, no me quiero imaginar contigo.

-Ah ahora ya te preocupas por mí, ¿Se te ha pasado al fin la molestia?

-No estaba enojado- Masculló sonrojándose –Me dio un poco de pena que no fuéramos cuñados, tú sabes, la gran familia- Suspiró resignado –Pero tienes derecho a vivir, amigo.

-Gracias- Dijo sonriendo.

-Como sea, lo que sí me molestó es que como siempre Hermione se puso de tu lado, ¿No puede darme la razón una maldita vez? Esa mujer me vuelve loco- Le lanzó una mirada divertida –En varios aspectos.

Harry regresó a su estado de incomodidad, pero antes de decir nada un pequeño rayo rojo salió de entre sus ropas y atravesó la llama invocada convirtiéndola en una llamarada incontrolable.

Ambos magos brincaron lejos de la mesa y los libros chamuscados. Ron sacó su varita y lanzó una ola de agua contra el incendio.

-¡No, espera!- A pesar de desviar la varita de Ron, Harry miró aterrado como el agua bañaba las patas sobrevivientes de la mesa, y apagaba el fulgor escarlata que había en medio del fuego. Un pequeño sollozo se escuchó.

-¿Qué es eso?- Gimió Ron pálido. Se arrodillaron y acercaron sus rostros hasta la pequeña hada que lloraba caprichosa y mojada. Sus alas se curveaban hacia abajo por el peso del agua, y su pequeño vestidito parecía a punto de romperse –No puede ser, es un hada… ¡casi mato a un hada!

-No cualquier hada, imbécil- Gruñó Harry tomando a Hermione entre sus manos -¿Estás bien, te duele algo? Por favor responde, tu luz se ha apagado… ¿Mione?

Ron lo miró impactado -¿Qué…? ¡Es Hermione!

La castaña miró a ambos magos, se sentía débil pero sobre todo enojada -¡Honestamente Ronald, te quieres quedar sin amiga!- Se puso de pie sobre la palma de Harry, un tirante se le resbaló peligrosamente por el hombro. Tomó su cabello y lo exprimió.

-¡Lo siento! No tenía idea de que eras tú. Debes aceptar que en cualquier otro momento estarías besándome por haber salvado tu amada biblioteca de convertirse en cenizas- Contestó con inesperada audacia. Hermione lo miró airada.

-No pienso replicarte eso.

-¿Estás bien?- Interrumpió Harry furioso por la conversación. Hermione lo miró y sus ojos volvieron a tomar aquel destello iluminado, como un par de antorchas.

-Sí, creo que solo necesito secarme.

Harry asintió y con un movimiento de la varita le quitó todo el agua -¿Por qué te has aventado de esa manera contra el fuego?

-Lo siento, tenía hambre y desde que Ron lo invocó sentí una gran necesidad de ir y… comerlo- Respondió sonrojada.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué rayos ocurre?- El pelirrojo levantó su dedo índice y rozó el vestido de Hermione -¿Llevas puestas florecitas?

-Son pétalos, Ronald- Le dio un manotazo para que dejara de tocarla –Y ahora creo que necesitaré nuevos. Quizá de tulipanes- Ambos magos se lanzaron una mirada de incomprensión -¿Por qué hacen ese gesto?

-No es común escucharte hablar de cómo te vestirás- Sonrió Harry atropellado. Le parecía curioso como algunas veces olvidaban que ella era una chica. Ron asintió completamente de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué eres un hada?

-Eso quisiera saber. Amanecí así.

-Eso no tiene sentido, ni siquiera para mí- Opinó Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pues es que no tenemos idea de qué ha pasado.

Hermione soltó un suspiro –Tal vez sea mejor ir a dormir. Tal vez despierte siendo humana- Sonrió esperanzadora.

-¿Dónde dormirás, en un árbol, una flor?- Preguntó Ron. Hermione sonrió.

-Claro que no. Aun tengo gusto por las camas- Miró a Harry -¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

-Por supuesto- Asintió. Ron soltó un bufido.

-¿Por qué no me lo has pedido a mí?

-Porque quiero dormir, y dudo que pueda hacerlo con todos tus ronquidos- Replicó sonriente. El pelirrojo gruñó por lo bajo y se adelantó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

Harry lo siguió con una sonrisa satisfecha –Ella a elegido, no me mires así- Le dijo a su amigo.

-Entonces deja de sonreír así.

-Dejen de pelear, se acaban de reconciliar.

-¿Reconciliar? Eso suena muy…

-Femenino- Completó Harry –Más bien nos acabamos de dejar de comportar como críos.

-Eso- Aceptó Ron –Ya somos unos hombres.

Hermione soltó una carcajada dulce y entonada. Harry y Ron la miraron embelesados.

A la mañana siguiente Harry observaba curioso a su pequeña hada respirar profundamente entre sueños –Qué bonita eres- Acercó su mano y acarició la curva de la cadera sintiendo una onda enorme de placer. La mujercita se estiró ronroneando comenzando a brillar de nuevo de rojo. A Harry le pareció curioso, después de haberse mojado ya no había resplandecido pero gracias a sus mimos ahí estaba de nuevo el fulgor. Entre caricias sintió los pétalos débiles por la humedad y sin pensarlo mucho jaló suavemente y el vestido se rompió.

La garganta de Harry se secó al mismo tiempo que su corazón casi salió disparado de su pecho. Su respiración frenética le recordó que en cualquier momento podían despertar los otros chicos del cuarto, por lo que cerró mágicamente el dosel. Sintiéndose más seguro volvió a mirar al hada, nuevamente experimentó un golpe de excitación, su sexo se endureció tanto que casi suelta un gemido pero se contuvo.

La pequeña Hermione estaba estirada sensualmente sobre la almohada, en una posición de revista que Harry jamás olvidaría. Su cuerpo esbelto brillaba como si fuera una figurita de cristal con una bombilla encendida dentro dándole un aspecto dorado a su piel. Los senos redondos y turgentes, como frutas maduras que invitaban a probar su dulzor. Su vientre plano destacaba el hueso de la cadera, volviéndola aún más sensual, y su pubis era rizado y castaño.

Él jamás había mirado a una mujer completamente desnuda. Por supuesto, las había imaginado, pero nunca le dio verdadera curiosidad, ni siquiera las revistas que Dean traía continuamente. Le parecía insólito que la primera que viera fuera Hermione convertida en hada, y se preguntó qué le llevo al impulso de romperle su vestido. Él no tenía ningún derecho, se había aprovechado de la situación, ¡de su mejor amiga!, por mucho que la amara no era excusa.

Pero no se arrepentía.

Acercó su nariz y olió el delicioso perfume, una mezcla de la flor húmeda, el cabello de Hermione y sudor. Jamás creyó que el sudor podría ser agradable, pero el de ella le despertaba impulsos eléctricos en el cuerpo, en su intimidad. Con la punta de su nariz rozó un pequeño seno. Ella soltó un gemido, y él se echó para atrás asustado, revolviendo las cobijas y quedando sentando frente a ella.

¡La había despertado!

Hermione abrió los ojos con lentitud, bostezó mientras se estiraba y al fin le dirigió una mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella sonrió –Buenos días- Saludó tranquila, lo recorrió con su mirada y se detuvo en su pantalón, específicamente en su entrepierna, soltando un "Oh"

Harry pensó que nunca había tenido tanta vergüenza, ahí frente a Hermione estaba su horrible pantalón de tela con el que dormía, y peor aún, su erección completamente notable y erguida al cielo.

-Puedo explicarlo- Dijo pensando que en realidad no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Ella sonrió.

-Es normal Harry. Las erecciones matutinas son muy comunes. No te preocupes- Respondió con su clásico tonito de sabidilla, habría sido perfectamente normal de no ser porque sus ojos no se habían alejado de su "problemita" y del gran sonrojo que la cubría incluso hasta los hombros.

-No sabía que cuando te sonrojabas se notaban las pecas de tus hombros.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, y luego se miró a sí misma.

-¡Oh por Merlín!

Como un rayo se refugió debajo de la almohada, dándole una visión impactante de su trasero a Harry que esta vez no pudo esconder su gemido. Hermione se detuvo fría.

-¿Acabas de gemir?- Lo miró sorprendida, nuevamente roja hasta los hombros. Tomó la punta de la sábana y se cubrió con ella -¿Por… por mí?

Harry asintió, sin poder decir nada por falta de aliento. Hermione nuevamente miró su erección –Eso… eso ¿también es por mí?- Susurró, el fulgor se volvió una gran luz carmín, borrando las sombras que encerraba el dosel.

-Sí. Debes pensar que soy un maldito pervertido.

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos. A Harry comenzaba a dolerle la espalda por la incómoda posición, pero no se atrevió a mover un dedo.

Hermione pareció pensar algo muy importante, puesto que se mordía los labios (para tortura del mago) y pareció llegar a una decisión. Lo miró fijamente y caminó hacia él.

Si tuviera su tamaño real quizá le golpearía como lo hizo con Malfoy, pensó Harry. Pero ella se detuvo frente a él, agitó sus alas y voló, jalando la sábana, hasta recostarse sobre su pecho, dejándole ver su nívea espalda con sus hermosas a las nacientes, su trasero redondo, y sus piernas largas. Era como si lo quisiera abrazar.

Harry colocó una mano sobre ella, tratando de no aplastar sus alas -¿No estás molesta?

Los ojos femeninos parecían un par de rubíes –No podría.

-¿Por qué?

-Es… yo… me siento halagada- Escondió su rostro en el pecho de él –Debo estar loca, pero me siento muy feliz.

Harry miró las alas temblorosas –Quizá sea porque te acaricié las alas, ahora… me quieres, por eso- La decepción en su voz fue patente. Hermione negó vigorosamente, agitando su cabello.

-Yo siempre te he querido.

-Siempre, como amigos- Especificó.

-¡No!- Gritó con su melodiosa voz, pareciendo un dulce cumplido –Desde hace un año yo… te quiero- Sintió el pecho de Harry golpear todo su cuerpo con fuerza, se trataba de su corazón.

Se miraron sonriendo, no necesitaban más aclaraciones –Yo también.

Hermione soltó una risilla tonta, de esas que tantas veces criticó y le parecieron ridículas. Pero ni siquiera lo notó, sentía todo a su alrededor color rosa.

-Es un poco tarde, quiero sacarte de aquí antes de que despierten.

Ella asintió –Quiero ir a ver a Hagrid. Pero antes… ¿puedes invocar una flor?

Harry asintió sonriente –Por supuesto, jamás dejaría que estuvieras desnuda por ahí- Agitó su varita pensando en que no sabía nada de flores, excepto de una.

-Una lily. Es hermosa Harry, ahora cierra los ojos por favor- Él obedeció. Hermione se quitó la sábana, tomó los pétalos y rápidamente los amarró a su cuerpo, como si tuviera toda una vida de experiencia en hacer vestidos de flores –Listo.

Harry la miró dar vueltas sobre sí, agitando los pétalos amarillos, y entonar una cancioncilla –Eso de ser hada te va.

Media hora después mientras Ron se bañaba, Harry se enfrentaba ceñudo a sus compañeros de cuarto.

-¿No nos dirás qué escondes?

-No, porque no estoy escondiendo nada.

La mirada incrédula del resto de los chicos de Gryffindor fue suficiente para que Harry comenzara a sudar.

-¿Es una carta de amor?- Preguntó Neville.

-Claro, una chica ¿cierto?- Picó Dean –Debe estar muy buena, por eso no quieres que nos enteremos.

-O muy fea- Siguió Seamus –Y te da vergüenza.

-No tengo porqué darles explicaciones. Dejen de molestar- Harry se giró, apretando contra sí su mochila, hacia la puerta del cuarto dispuesto a largarse.

-¡Eh!, danos eso- Dean se aventó contra Harry. Neville y Seamus soltaban carcajadas mientras veían como sus compañeros peleaban en el piso.

-Harry está enamorado- Canturreó Seamus –No lo había visto defender así algo jamás.

Neville se quitó, evitando una patada de Harry –Creo que es mejor separarlos.

-Nah, déjalos. Parecen niñas dándose empujoncitos y arrebatándose la mochila.

La mochila de Harry salió volando lejos de ambos. Dean tomó las piernas de Harry y las apretó -¡Ahora, Seamus!

El chico le hizo caso a su mejor amigo y recogió la mochila rápidamente -¡Vamos a ver qué hay aquí!

-Déjenlo en paz- La voz grave de Ron cortó el momento. Pasó junto a Seamus quitándole la mochila.

-¿Ya se reconciliaron?- Sonrió Neville.

Dean giró los ojos -¿Por qué no mejor se dan unos besos eh?

Ron hizo una mueca de asco –¿Por qué no mejor aceptas que el único que quiere besar a alguien eres tú y es a Seamus, Dean?

Neville y Harry soltaron una carcajada, pero Dean no lo tomó con tanto humor, se lanzó contra Ron y lo empujó, la mochila cayó al suelo, Ron le devolvió el empujón y Dean terminó sobre la mochila.

-¡Idiota!- Prácticamente rugió Harry tomando a Dean de la camisa y alzándolo. Ron miró angustiado la mochila, luego miró a Dean y le soltó un puñetazo.

-¿Qué carajo les pasa? Solo es una…- Dean no terminó de hablar puesto que la que parecía una simple mochila se prendió en fuego y una luz escarlata bañó la habitación -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Salgamos de aquí!- Gritó Neville corriendo hacia la puerta. Las llamas comenzaban a devorar las camas y los baúles, un tablón del techo cayó y estorbó la puerta, encerrándolos.

-¡Aguamenti!- Encantó Seamus pero su miserable chorro de agua se disolvió en vapor.

-¿Qué rayos traían ahí, una cría de dragón?- Preguntó Dean.

-No…, es…- Harry miraba entre el fuego intentando localizar a Hermione.

-¡Hermione basta!- Pidió Ron sudando -¡Nos matarás!

-¿Hermione?- Neville miró alrededor –No entiendo qué pasa, pero en serio moriremos.

De pronto una ventana explotó y una luz zafiro entró cubriendo todo el fuego, consumiéndolo.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, tenía ganas de llorar puesto que no podía controlar su magia, pero no había matado a sus amigos gracias a la bella hada azul frente a ella.

Era muy blanca, con pecas repartidas por todo su rostro, sus ojos violetas brillaban tupidos de grandes pestañas negras como su cabello corto y rizado. Traía pétalos de margarita como vestido, y sus alas parecían de cristal, eran medianas, con forma de gotas de agua.

-Al fin te encontré- Le dijo con una voz cantarina y aniñada –Es sencillo ubicar a un hada de fuego fuera de control, por suerte llegué a tiempo. Mi nombre es Pica, vengo de parte de toda la comunidad de hadas para darte la bienvenida Hermione Jane, fuiste elegida para ser nuestra nueva protectora, es tu deber a partir de ahora velar por nosotras.

* * *

><p>-Ah mi querida Sheska, al fin he encontrado dónde se encuentran… sí, sé que me he tardado, pero ha valido la pena, al fin ha nacido una nueva hada de fuego que…, no…, no te pongas celosa, mi amor…<p>

La sombra encorvada se giró y tomó entre sus huesudas y grises manos a una mujercita desnuda, pálida y tiesa. Su cabello antaño rubio, ahora blanco, resbaló entre las uñas negras.

-Sé que estás triste porque ya no serás mi favorita, pero es natural, yo solo quiero a la mejor, y si mi Primascopio no se ha equivocado, esta nueva hada de fuego es la más poderosa que ha existido desde que llevo registro. Ella fue creada para mí, para mi deleite y mi uso personal. Así que esto es un adiós.

Salió de la oscura cabaña, haciendo rechinar la madera bajo su peso. Caminó unos metros a travesando la playa rocosa y con un impulso aventó a la mujercita tiesa hacia el mar.

La espuma plateada se revolvió furiosa, como si la propia naturaleza gritara de cólera ante el maldito ser frente a ella. Y en sus entrañas, el mar recibía delicadamente a la mujercita, fregándola en un intento de limpiar toda la saña y la perversidad a la que fue sometida, acariciando con especial cariño la espalda y las dos cicatrices moradas que la cruzaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooow! Pues hasta aquí ha llegado este nuevo cap, ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? A mi parecer ha sido muy largo, no sé si les haya aburrido, quizá di muchas vueltas, en fin espero saber qué opinan.<strong>

**¿Qué creen que tenga Ginny? Jaaa, bueno creo que podemos imaginárnoslo :P, mientras Harry se ha dado cuenta que Ron sigue queriendo algo más que una amistad con Hermione, pero se le ha ido la oportunidad, ni modo por él. Mientras hemos descubierto varias cosas acerca de las hadas de fuego, pero no es todo. ¿Qué dicen de la escena donde los chicos se molestan? No soy muy buena describiendo momentos entre hombres, más bien creo que ha quedado algo burdo. Ah y el momento HHr de este capítulo ha sido muy suave en términos HOT, pero muy tierno (según yo), ya irá subiendo la temperatura ;). Casi al final se ha integrado un nuevo personaje y muuuy importante, ¡Pica! El hada de agua, que ayudará a nuestra Hermione a entender su nuevo rol en la vida. Y por último nos hemos topado con el cazador de hadas, ¿Ha estado decente la escena o solo fue grotesca? A mí en lo personal me dan ganas de golpearlo, pero quiero saber qué creen.**

**Estoy muy contenta con la respuesta que ha tenido este fanfic, quiero darles las gracias a TODOS los que me han comentado y leído, muchas, muchas gracias! Son lo máximo, la inspiración divina!, espero no decepcionarlos. A todos los que están registrados les responderé por inbox.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Saludos,**

**V. Enchanted**


	3. Aprendiendo a Volar

**Capítulo III – Aprender a volar.**

-No… no… ¡por favor!... ¡NO!- Los gemidos de horror salían de los preciosos labios de Mitta, hada de piel blanca, labios gruesos rojos, con los cabellos carmesíes disparados en todas direcciones, desnuda sobre una cama de leños hirviendo, casi a punto de prenderse en fuego.

-Sigue sufriendo- Murmuró Prissa limpiándose las lágrimas. Se giró y todo su espeso cabello hasta los tobillos se movió con ella, parecían ondas de luz dorada. Sus ojos brillantes de distintos colores, como caleidoscopios hallaron a su compañera -¿En serio no podemos hacer nada?

-Lamentablemente no, cariño. Tenemos que esperar a que despierte sola, como lo hicimos nosotras- Respondió Kleit tristemente. Su cabello como fuego y largo, enmarcando la cara de corazón y haciendo más grandes los ojos verdes océano.

-Pero no lo logrará sola. Su dolor va más allá de cualquier motivación para despertar. La oscuridad a la que se ha sometido es la más negra: la del amor perdido. Mitta se volverá fuego puro sino hacemos algo. Por favor…, los leños están a punto de llamear.

-Por más que tengas razón, mi dulce Prissa, no queda otra opción más que esperar a que Pica vuelva con la nueva…

-¡Mitta nunca nos lo perdonará!- La rubia sollozó incontrolable -¡Yo no me lo perdono!

-¡NOO!- El chillido de Mitta interrumpió el diálogo entre las dos hadas. Prissa se asomó por la vereda, esperando ver salir el Sol a pesar de que su propio cuerpo le decía que aún faltaban horas.

-La noche es tan peligrosa con Mitta así. Necesitamos de nuestro astro, solo su calor puede darnos más tiempo.

-Prissa relájate. Confío mucho en Pica, ella regresará con la nueva.

-¿Y luego qué, le enseñaremos cómo regresar a Mitta de aquella oscuridad, siquiera tendrá alguna oportunidad? Será nueva, desubicada, infantil… como Picca.

Kleit sonrió –Picca es un hada muy seria para solo tener 32 años.

-Es una cría.

-Bueno sí, ni siquiera ha llegado a la adolescencia, pero se comporta bien. Ella traerá a la nueva. Además no olvides que ya es una mujer, una bruja, eso debe ayudar. Fue la mejor selección, eso ha dicho Harum, y yo le creo.

-Las palabras de Harum son sólidas y claras como los diamantes- Asintió Prissa.

-Entonces confía en Harum. Confiemos en la nueva.

-¡AHH!- El espeluznante grito de Mitta volvió a romper la noche, los leños brillaron en rojo -¡SHESKA!

Prissa alzó una delicada mano, hubo un flash de luz roja y los gritos de Mitta se redujeron –Resiste querida, por favor.

-¿Sigue muy mal?- La voz seductora llegó desde un árbol cercano. Kleit alzó su mirada verde hasta verse reflejada.

-Kapri- Saludó al hada de tierra, ojos verdes y cabello castaño casi rojo.

-Kleit- Asintió solemne –He traído hierbas de la constancia y la esperanza. La infusión será ideal para Mitta en estos momentos.

-¿Esperanza?- Prissa se acercó hasta Kapri –Para ella ya no hay esperanza. Ni siquiera tus mágicos brebajes la ayudarán.

-Me es impresionante mirarte así de enojada, dulce Prissa, cuando tus labios siempre se han abierto en sonrisas y amor- Replicó Kapri ligeramente ofendida.

-Debes entender. Nuestra segunda al mando está catatónica, podemos perderla esta misma noche. Estamos unidas por un lazo que va más allá del amor. El dolor nos está matando- Disculpó Kleit –Sé que tienes buenas intenciones.

Kapri se encogió de hombros –Todas las hadas queremos ayudar. Para nosotras también es un pesar…- Las miró unos instantes luego pareció reunir valor –Sé que no me concierne pero… ¿Es verdad?

Prissa soltó un bufido. Kleit suspiró y respondió –Sabes muy bien que sí. Todas hemos sentido su nacimiento. La bruja elegida ha sido convertida.

-Vale pero… ¿Un hada de fuego? Eso fue impensable.

-Así es- Prissa palideció –Mitta nunca nos perdonará.

-No lo hicimos a propósito- Gruñó Kleit –De las 4 posibilidades jamás nos imaginamos que sería el Sol quien la tocara. Esperábamos que solo se volviera quizá una Agua, o una Viento. De cualquier manera estaría obligada a ayudarnos si es que quería vivir. Pero ahora está obligada también a pelear por nosotras.

Kapri sonrió –Si el Sol la tocó fue por algo. Ella debe ser poderosa, justa, honrada…

-Sí, sí, un humano sobresaliente- Cortó Prissa –Eso no la hace menos humana, y tampoco la hace del agrado de Mitta.

-Bueno, no le veo el problema. Nuevamente las 4 chispas…-Le lanzó una mirada divertida a Kleit -…están reunidas. No podemos estar mejor protegidas.

-Aún falta que supere la iniciación. Pero el problema está en su cantidad de magia, el Primascopio marcó 897,555.38- Respondió Kleit.

La impresión dejó paralizada a Kapri –No puede ser…

-Mitta solo tiene 513,749.41, eso la hace su segunda. La nueva resulta ser también nuestra nueva líder. Queramos o no- Prissa miró con miedo a la agitada Mitta –Además… ni quiera nuestra Sheska tenía ese nivel de magia. Es descomunal, casi llega al millón.

-Da miedo… la última hada que tuvo un poder casi igual…

-¡Calla Kapri! Está prohibido hablar de Mahoa.

-¡Y decir su nombre, Kleit!- Chilló Prissa desesperada –Ya basta de esto. Kapri regresa con las tuyas, diles las nuevas: Picca llegará al alba con la nueva. Si te encuentras con Sgant y Zafire diles también.

-Con gusto, pero me temo que Zafire estará indispuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Aún no saben?- Kapri se llevó una mano a los labios –Pero qué indolente he sido…

-¿Qué sucede?- Prissa apuró harta.

-Zafire sintió el mar revolcarse de furia. Todas las hadas de agua han guardado silencio. Se trata de Sheska, al fin ha sido echada al mar.

De los labios de Kleit y Prissa salió un solo grito de dolor y alivio, que arrancó lágrimas del resto de la comunidad.

En el centro del Bosque Prohibido se vio esa noche luces azules, verdes y amarillas que envolvían a un pequeño destello rojo. El resto de los seres mágicos guardaron silencio.

-No te la puedes llevar.

-A que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-¡Que no!

-Cállense ya- Gruñó Hermione intentando batir sus alas. Ron y Picca la miraron avergonzados, luego se miraron y se sacaron las lenguas –Vaya, qué maduros. Así no me puedo concentrar.

-Pues mejor. Jamás vueles- Masculló Harry cruzado de brazos sentado frente a ella. Hermione le sonrió suavemente.

-Tengo que lograrlo. Sino aprendo a volar ahora y llegar al nido al alba, Picca será castigada, y yo nunca me enteraré de qué va todo esto de volverme un hada.

-Así es. No te puedo contar a menos que sea en el nido.

-Podemos obligarte- Replicó Ron apuntándola con su varita. Picca bufó.

-¡Los humanos siempre lo resuelven todo a la fuerza!

-Ron baja esa varita ahora mismo- Ordenó Hermione. Picca sonrió victoriosa.

-¿Dejarás que te lleve así como así?- Preguntó Ron –Ya viste lo que le hizo a los chicos. Casi los mata.

-No he matado a nadie- Gruñó Picca agitándose furiosa -¡Los he dormido y borrado sus recuerdos!

Harry suspiró -¿Cómo podemos asegurar que a Hermione no le pase nada? Me imagino que debes estar muy consciente de que hay un maniático tras ustedes ¿no?

Picca palideció –Lo sabemos. Pero Hermione ahora es nuestra única esperanza.

-¿Única esperanza?- Harry la fulminó con la mirada -¿Van a hacer que ella se enfrente a ese maldito?

-Eso sería increíble- Afirmó Hermione -¡Ese cretino me va a escuchar cuando dé con él! Se arrepentirá toda la vida y…

-No- Cortó Harry tomándola entre sus manos –No irás a enfrentarte contra ese tipo. Eres solo una pequeña hada, cualquier cosa puede pasarte.

La risa de Picca los distrajo -¿Pequeña hada? Que no te engañe la apariencia de cualquier hada, Harry Potter, nuestra magia antiquísima asciende más allá de lo comprensible para cualquier mago o bruja, sobre todo siendo un hada de fuego. Hermione es sumamente poderosa, ¡nadie podrá contra ella!

-Entonces para eso te la quieres llevar, para que peleé por ustedes- Harry señaló acusadoramente a la pequeña Picca –Misterio resuelto, ahora no es necesario que vaya contigo.

-¡Harry!- Regañó Hermione –Soy un individuo. No puedes tomar decisiones así como así por mí.

El moreno la miró y acarició sus alas. Hermione apretó con toda su fuerza la mandíbula, intentando no gemir. Picca chilló.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarle sus alas?- Echó un chorro de agua helada a la cara de Harry y congeló sus manos, alejándolo de Hermione.

Ron soltó una carcajada –Pero qué tiene, qué hadita tan exagerada- De un movimiento acercó sus dedos hasta rozar las alas de cristal.

-¡NO!- Hermione reaccionó violentamente, y de la mano de Ron salieron chispas, quemando su piel. Harry escupió agua y cuando al fin pudo respirar murmuró un "idiota" mirando a su mejor amigo.

-¿Estás loca?- Gruñó Ron apretando su mano, blanco del dolor -¡Duele! Basta Hermione.

-Lo siento, quería detenerte…

-¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

-Oh… Ron…- La dulce vocecita suspiró el nombre. Picca se dejó guiar por sus alas quedando frente al rostro del pelirrojo –Oh…- Suspiró de nuevo, agitando sus piernas emocionada. Se inclinó y besó la punta de la pecosa nariz. Ron se sonrojó.

-Ella… ella… ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Que le has tocado las alas, tonto!- Chilló Hermione -¡Ahora ella se ha enamorado de ti!

-¿Qué?- Ron miró aterrado a Picca –No puede ser…

Picca sonrió –Te quiero- Canturreó volando a su alrededor. Hermione agitó sus alas y alcanzó a Picca, volviendo al suelo –Puedes volar cuando realmente lo deseas.

-Eso es lo de menos. Picca ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás consciente de que Ron ha tocado tus alas y tú…?- Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo.

-Es una lástima que esto pase tan rápido. Nunca me sentí tan… ¡feliz!

-¿Qué tan rápido?- Inquirió Hermione.

-Oh rápido. Las hadas de agua no somos tan pasionales como ustedes, solo tenemos un pequeño enamoramiento y…- De pronto su mirada dulzona y boba pasó a ser peligrosa -¡Tú!- Señaló a Ron y apareció un cubo de agua envolviéndole la cabeza, ahogándolo -¡Insensible, trol, humano enfermo y patético!

-¡Picca lo matarás!- Hermione tomó del brazo a la joven hada –Basta, debes controlarte. No es su culpa, no tenía idea.

Harry intentaba alejar el agua de Ron que comenzaba a ponerse morado y se agitaba cada vez menos –Por favor, él no es malo. No todos los humanos son malos- Pidió Harry.

Picca lo miró unos segundos, luego se encogió de hombros y el agua cayó al suelo encharcándose alrededor de Ron que tosió furiosamente, luego la tomó de las piernas, cuidando no tocar las alas.

-He estado a punto de morir, discúlpate- Gruñó. Picca sonrió perversa.

-Jamás- Y se convirtió en burbujas, escapando de sus manos.

-Esa chiquilla…

-Esto ha sido suficiente. Faltan casi tres horas para el amanecer, y lo mejor que puedo hacer es volar medio metro arriba. Necesito concentrarme y ustedes no ayudan.

-¿Cómo sabes cuánto falta para el amanecer?- Preguntó Harry.

-Las hadas siempre sabemos cuándo saldrá el Sol- Respondió el eco de la voz de Picca a través de las burbujas. Ron lanzó chispas blancas con la varita, tronando las burbujas. El hada reapareció cayendo de sentón, mojada y enojada. Él soltó una carcajada.

-Necesito un incentivo, no puedo dejar que me siga dando miedo la altura- Murmuraba para sí misma Hermione.

Harry la miró unos momentos, sopesando qué sería lo mejor. Por un lado ya sabía que ella le correspondía, pero ahora parecía que la magia que los hizo conocerse ahora quería separarlos. Tenía terror de que algo le ocurriera, pero si había podido protegerla en su propia guerra, debería ser capaz de hacerlo de un psicópata amante de las hadas ¿no?

No podía frenarla, solo provocaría que se alejara y ya no confiara más en él. Ella y su maldita necedad…

-Bien, necesitas volar, yo te enseñaré- Le sonrió Harry. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, encontró sus ojos y entonces sonrió encantada.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Siguieron mirándose, perdidos en el otro, ignorando la pelea sin sentido que ocurría entre Picca y Ron. Entonces Harry alzó su varita, invocó su saeta de fuego, se subió, tomó a su hada y salió volando por la ventana.

El viento helaba las manos desnudas de Harry, pero para Hermione (que permanecía en su bolsillo delantero) a penas era una brisa fresca.

El moreno bajó el ángulo de la escoba y rozaron el lago, abriendo una ola bajo ellos –No hay nada mejor que esto…

Hermione lo miró como si estuviera loco –No le veo lo increíble, por lo menos no tengo ganas de volver el estómago- Miró hacia arriba, la Luna se colocaba cerca del oeste, estaba a punto de terminar la noche –Quizá si me lanzo al vacío mis instintos me digan que hacer, como un ave.

-Eso o te darás un buen chapuzón- Recibió la mirada ácida del hada –Claro que seguro funciona- Rectificó frenándose poco a poco hasta estar suspendido en medio del lago -¿Crees que el calamar gigante también coma hadas?

-No lo sé. Después del encuentro con los elfos todo es posible- Suspiró –Bien, me lanzaré.

-Bien, si no vuelas te sacaré del agua lo más rápido que pueda- Dijo sacando su varita.

El hada sintió el viento envolverla, cerró los ojos esperando que algo dentro de ella le dijera qué rayos tenía que hacer, pero antes de poder reaccionar se halló sumergida en el lago.

Las pequeñas burbujas que la rodeaban brillaban bajo la luz de la Luna, y pudo apreciar el fondo del lago, con las algas y los peces moviéndose como uno solo, en una tranquilidad y silencio deliciosos. De pronto un par de ojos azules aparecieron junto a ella, era una sirena que le sonreía amistosa.

-¿Cómo has caído aquí, amiga?- Acercó su mano y mágicamente pudo respirar bajo el agua –No es común que una Fuego nos visite.

-Estoy intentando aprender a volar.

-Oh, acabas de nacer- La sirena agitó su cola alegremente –Qué hermosa eres.

-Gracias. Tú también eres bellísima.

La sirena rió –Quisiera poderte enseñar a volar, pero lo único que sé es nadar. Quizá sea lo mismo, pero de distinta manera, yo aprovecho las corrientes como las aves aprovechan las ventiscas. Lo único que tengo que hacer es pensar en algo que me haga feliz y mi cuerpo se mueve solo.

-Es un excelente consejo- Asintió Hermione notando que llegaba al fondo del lago, la arena le envolvió los pies –Pero primero debo salir de aquí.

-Te ayudaré- Movió sus manos y un chorro de burbujas la impulsó hacia la superficie.

-¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Gritó a punto de salir del agua. La sirena la miró curiosa.

-No tengo nombre, pero ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¡Hermione!

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Harry cachándola en vilo -¿Estás bien? En cuanto entraste al lago dejé de verte, no sé qué pasó.

-Calma, estoy bien. Una sirena me ayudó.

-¿Una sirena? Pero si son muy peligrosas.

-Parece ser que solo con los humanos. A mí me ha tratado muy bien.

-Vaya…, como sea creo que tu experimento de lanzarte al viento no ha funcionado, ¿tienes otra idea?

-Sí. Creo que ahora sé que hacer. Para empezar debo esperar una buena ráfaga que me ayude con el impulso, y luego debo pensar en algo que me haga feliz- Le dirigió una mirada cargada. Harry sonrió.

-Pues bien, hagamos eso.

Una hora después, Hermione podía mantenerse a vuelo lo suficiente para cruzar lentamente el lago. A pesar de sentir sus alas fuertes tenía cierta vacilación que no la dejaba soltarse bien, Harry lo notó y decidió ayudar.

-Te reto a una carrera.

-¿Hablas en serio? Estás sobre una saeta de fuego, jamás te ganaré.

-Habrá un premio para el ganador.

-¿Qué premio?

-Bueno, solo digamos que si yo gano, tendrás que obedecer algo que yo te pida. Una sola cosa, pero lo que yo quiera- Recalcó sugestivamente. Ella le miró indecisa y sonrojada.

-Eso ha sonado un poco fuerte.

-Entonces no querrás perder.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo gano?

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-Pues lo mismo.

-Bien- Sonrió confiado. Le encantaba el espíritu de lucha de Hermione, siempre quería demostrar ser la mejor, y probablemente le ganaría en cualquier cosa, pero en volar no, volar era _su_ especialidad. Contaron hasta 3 y salieron disparados.

Harry iba a poca velocidad, tratando de no perderla de vista por si algo llegaba a ocurrirle, pero era obvio que ganaría. Hermione agitaba sus alas todo lo que podía, pero no lograba acercársele.

Iban un poco más adelante del lago cuando Harry comenzó a reírse -¡Prepárate para ser una perdedora Granger!

Hermione lo miró ofendida, su pecho lleno de ofensa -¡Jamás, Potter!- Su grito de guerra sonó agresivo, incluso en su dulce voz, y un halo de fuego la rodeo, como si se tratara de un cohete salió proyectada.

La llamarada pasó junto a Harry, casi volcándolo de su escoba. Sonrió fascinado mientras se inclinaba y aceleraba a todo, sintiendo sus mejillas recorrerse de la fuerza del viento, pero ya no tenía frío, ahora todo era cálido.

A pesar de llegar al final de la carrera, Hermione no se detuvo, estaba extasiada de sentir la adrenalina y el fuego a su alrededor. Zigzagueaba sobre el lago, frenando a último segundo de sumergirse, evaporando el agua que había bajo ella. Nunca pensó que volar fuera así, pero realmente no confiaba en las escobas, ahora se trababa de su propio cuerpo, y si de algo podía presumir era de la confianza que tenía en sí misma.

Harry jamás había tenido una presa tan salvaje. Miraba la esfera escarlata que se movía como una estrella fugaz, recordándole una snitch, pero mil veces mejorada. Ni en los partidos contra Slytherin había deseado tanto apoderarse del objeto dorado, ahora era como si su vida dependiera de eso. Se desamarró la túnica y la dejó caer desinteresadamente, pegándose al mango estiró el brazo, con la mano abierta hacia su hada rubí.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de cogerla, pero ella cambiaba drásticamente de dirección y lo dejaba lejos. Sin embargo, lo logró.

Fue hasta que sus dedos se cerraron sobre ella que pensó que sufriría una quemadura descomunal. Pero no sucedió, solo hubo un flash de luz cereza, y de pronto todo pareció un sueño.

Estaba desnudo, no traía los lentes pero veía perfectamente. Los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las esponjosas nubes donde estaba acostado y frente a él estaba Hermione con su tamaño real, también desnuda y con las alas izadas, brillando como vitrales, gateando seductoramente hacia él.

Jadeó impactado, sin entender nada, pero ya completamente excitado. La observó irse colocando sobre él, rozado su miembro duro con sus senos suaves. Sus labios se encontraron y bebió la saliva deliciosamente caliente, casi quemándole la garganta. Ella se recargó completamente sobre él, volviéndolo loco.

-Hermione…- Gimió casi teniendo un orgasmo. Ella comenzó a besarle el torso, alzando su trasero. Desesperado alzó las manos y acarició la piel blanca, apretando las caderas, clavando sus dedos en las nalgas respingonas. La escuchó gemir, y él respondió cuando sintió una lengua hirviente en su pelvis.

La tomó de los rizos y jaló hasta poder besarla. La abrazó y se giró quedando sobre ella y empezando a besarle el cuello y los hombros pecosos. Sus manos no dejaban de cubrir su cintura, pegándola a él, necesitado de todo aquel calor. Ella gemía y se restregaba, cerró sus alas sobre Harry, atrapándolos.

-Sí…, ¡sí!- Suspiraba sin control el moreno, mirando las gotas de su sudor caer sobre los pechos femeninos, encajando su pelvis contra la cadera, sintiendo cosquillas por las alas sobre su espalda.

Pero la temperatura comenzó a subir demasiado, apenas podía respirar –Te deseo tanto- Murmuró ella –He soñado mucho con esto, ¡oh Harry!

De nuevo el flash cereza, y estaba vestido, empapado de su sudor, sobre la escoba, con la mano abierta y una pequeña Hermione sentada ahí.

Se miraron agitados y sonrojados, sin entender qué había pasado. Harry notó entonces que en su mano además de sudor había una gran cantidad de flujo femenino, flujo íntimo, demasiado para venir de un hada. Acercó su mano hasta su boca y lamió.

-H-Har ¡Harry!- Chilló ella avergonzada y excitada.

Harry sintió el sabor dulce y penetrante, algo que jamás creyó saborear, pero que su olor lo estaba poniendo muy duro -¿Qué sucedió?

Ella negó –No lo sé.

Guardaron silencio, inconscientemente Harry regresó hasta tierra firme y bajó hasta acostarse en la hierba –Ha sido la alucinación más impresionante que he tenido.

-¿Crees que ha sido eso? Yo creo que fue real- Voló hasta estar sobre su rostro –Los dos lo vivimos.

-¿Tú también?- La miró aterrado, sentándose –Ahora sí debes pensar que soy un maldito pervertido… pero tú…- Recordó sus últimas palabras en aquel sueño sobre nubes -…dijiste que has soñado con eso.

Hermione voló un poco lejos, hizo una vuelta y regresó –Es… es vergonzoso.

-Cuéntamelo por favor.

-He tenido ese sueño varias veces. Que estamos en el cielo, sobre nubes, y tú y yo…

Harry sonrió, la tomó y besó su carita, su pecho y sus piernas –No sabes qué feliz me hace saber que tú has soñado conmigo, ¡Hermione te quiero!

Se levantó y gritó -¡Te quiero!- Y comenzó a reír.

Ella le miró sonriente y sorprendida –Estas reaccionando un poco raro.

Harry negó, aún riendo –No creí que fuera así.

-¿Qué?

-Hace casi un mes, cuando me di cuenta que Voldemort ya no existía, pensé que mi vida iba a ser por fin normal. Pensaba en estudiar, y luego ver dónde iba a vivir. Cielos, quizá menos que eso. No tenía idea de nada. Pero también sabía que te quería, y tú y Ron se dieron ese beso y…

-Él me besó- Especificó. Harry asintió sonriente.

-Te creo. Pero los vi, y pensé que podía morirme ahí, ¿Qué caso tenía mi vida ahora? Tú estabas con él. Luego pasó lo de Ginny, y tus cicatrices, creí que Ron me odiaría siempre, tú también, me dejarían. Pero te quedaste conmigo. Luego pasa todo esto, ¿Por qué creí que mi vida iba a ser normal?

Hermione frunció el ceño –No quise amargarte tu recién obtenida libertad.

Harry se cruzó de brazos -¿Amargarme? Nada de eso. Esto solo ha ayudado a que estemos juntos- La tomó y cargó en sus manos –Te quiero mucho. Nunca creí que me atrevería a decírtelo, pero aquí estamos, y no me da miedo abrirme contigo.

-Yo también te quiero Harry- Le lanzó un beso.

-Qué tiernos- Interrumpió Picca llegando hasta ellos. Detrás Ron, empapado, venía corriendo –Noto que su amor es real, no están bajo el encantamiento de las alas de fuego. Así que no los molestaré más.

-Gracias- Sonrió Hermione, luego miró a Ron que llegó agitado -¿Por qué vienes mojado?

-Porque me dejaron con un hada de agua psicópata- Gruñó. Harry rió.

-Algo le habrás hecho- Opinó, Ron lo miró afiladamente.

-Veo que ya sabes volar, y eso es genial- Siguió Picca –Ahora te llevaré al nido.

-También iremos nosotros- Se metió Harry, Ron asintió.

-Jamás. Ningún humano puede saber dónde está el nido.

-Por favor, ellos son buenos- Pidió Hermione.

-He dicho que no, si los llevo me castigarán.

-¿Castigarán?

-Sí, solo tengo 32 años.

Ron soltó una carcajada –No lo sabía, señora Picca.

El hada de agua lo miró furiosa, una nube se formó sobre Ron y comenzó a lloverle –Solo soy una niña.

-¿Qué edad sería esa en humano?- Inquirió Hermione. Harry reía a carcajadas de Ron.

-Trece, me parece. Hasta mis 50 años seré una adolescente, entonces nuestra edad comparada con la de los humanos se vuelve muy lenta. Mi reina, Zafire tiene 601 años, pero eso solo serían cuarenta y tantos en humano.

-¡Increíble!- Sonrió Hermione –Hay tanto sobre ustedes que no se conoce. Entonces tienes una reina, ¿la reina de todas las hadas?

-No, no- Sonrió Picca –Nos dividimos en cuatro clanes. La reina del clan de Agua es Zafire, la del clan de Viento es Sgant, la del clan de Tierra es Kapri, y la de Fuego…- Su mirada se entristeció –Bueno, era Sheska, aún nadie la ha reemplazado.

-¿Qué sucedió con Sheska?- Preguntó Harry.

-Ella fue secuestrada- Murmuró Picca con lágrimas en los ojos –Intentaba protegernos, era nuestra máxima resistencia. Sheska fue tocada por una musa de la guerra y una de la protección. Era la mezcla perfecta, tenía apenas 768 años- Comenzó a llorar, Hermione voló y la abrazó.

-Calma Picca, quizá aún esté viva.

-Espero que no- Replicó asustada –Lo mejor que podría pasarle con ese humano es la muerte.

Hermione frunció el ceño –Me han dicho que las han estado cazando, se trata de él ¿cierto?- Picca asintió –Bien, escúchame. A partir de hoy te juro que no permitiré que una más de ustedes sean raptadas por ese desgraciado, me comprometo a ello.

Picca le sonrió –Eres nuestra última esperanza Hermione. Pero para que hagas eso tienes que llegar al nido, pasar la iniciación y despertar a Mitta.

-¿Quién es Mitta?- Preguntó Ron con una sombrilla conjurada para protegerse de la lluvia.

Picca miró sorprendida al par de magos, había olvidado que estaban ahí –No les concierne. Ya nos vamos, Hermione.

-Iremos todos- Gruñó Harry intentando tomar a Hermione, pero ella voló, evadiéndolo.

-Por ahora lo mejor será que vaya sola- Los miró triste pero decidida –No quiero que castiguen a Picca, y debo llegar al nido y hablar con las hadas, exponerles que si me dejan ayudarlas todos podremos protegerlas, pero debo ir sola. Volveré, lo prometo.

Picca asintió –El amanecer se acerca, es necesario irnos ya- Miró a los magos –Les prometo traerla de vuelta en cuanto podamos.

-Pero…- Ron miró desesperado a Hermione –No puedes irte, ¿Qué pasará con Hogwarts?- Preguntó ansioso de detenerla. Ella sonrió.

-Sé que podrán seguir sin mí. Si McGonagall regresa cuéntenle qué sucedió, ella entenderá.

-¡Tu varita!- Replicó de nuevo Ron –Mi hermana la tiene.

-Estoy segura que Ginny la cuidará.

-Pero también estaban a punto de darnos un descanso de 2 semanas, dijiste que irías a buscar a tus padres- Terminó.

Harry lo miró furioso, no había querido tocar ese tema porque sabía que Hermione estaba aplazándolo todo lo que podía para tomar valor y salir en su búsqueda.

-Yo los buscaré- Declaró. Hermione lo miró sorprendida –Te lo prometo. Mientras resuelves este embrollo de ser hada, comenzaré a rastrear a tus padres. Lo lograré.

Su hada de fuego se sonrojó y brilló más. Voló hacia él y besó su nariz –Gracias Harry. Te quiero.

Ron los miró celoso -¡Yo también ayudaré!

Ella rió –Entonces confiaré en ambos- Miró el cielo y suspiró –Debemos irnos ya.

-Sí- Picca le tomó la mano –Volveremos.

-Más les vale, no querrás decepcionar a tus padres, Herm- Sonrió Harry, confiado. Nadie notó sus puños cerrados, temblando de impotencia.

Picca comenzó a agitar sus alas, segundos después solo alcanzaron a ver dos rayos, uno azul y otro rojo ingresar y desaparecer en el bosque. La nube lluviosa de Ron desapareció.

-¿Qué fue eso?- La voz femenina los tomó por sorpresa. Ginny llegaba hasta ellos con la varita de Hermione en las manos -¿Fueron hadas cierto?

Ron asintió –Tenemos que contarte algo.

En ese momento el frescor del alba se hizo obvio, y el cálido Sol apareció. Hasta esos momentos Harry nunca había notado como muchas chispas verdes se desprendían del pasto -¿Ven eso?

Ron soltó una exclamación -¡Es increíble!

-¿Me están tomando el pelo?- Ginny los miró enojada -¿Qué ven?

Ninguno lo sabía, pero fue un espectáculo maravilloso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Bueno creo que esto ya está tomando buen cuerpo. <strong>

**Empezamos con una introducción a varios nuevos personajes que esperan la llegada de Hermione, unos como una buena noticia y otros con bastante reticencia. Luego Picca y Ron han tenido sus buenos encontrones, un par de niños a mí parecer. Y el momento HHr de este capítulo se ha dividido entre muy HOT y muy tierno, claro según yo. No pienso explicar aún cómo es que de pronto se vieron entre nubes, pero puedo decirles que es una de las habilidades aún sin explorar de Hermione como hada de fuego. También se ve las muchas maneras en que Picca utiliza sus poderes (para pesar de Ron).**

**En este capítulo no aparece nuestro humano más odiado, pero ya estará muy presente. Espero les siga gustando.**

**Estoy pensando hacer un blog para subir fotos de hadas que asemejen a los personajes, subir videos y todo lo relacionado con el fic, ¿Qué dicen?**

**Como ya saben responderé a los reviews de lectores registrados por inbox, al resto les agradezco infinitamente. **

**Fue gracias a la inspiración que he actualizado tan pronto, así que ojalá llegue más y a grandes cantidades. **

**Saludos,**

**V. Enchanted**


End file.
